Super Mario Game List
Mario games are so awesome! Just look at the long list and see what kind of games Mario offers! So look around! Donkey Kong - An old game which you have to try to save the princess from the evil Donkey Kong in many rounds! Super Mario Bros - An old NES adventure game! Mario Bros Golf Tennis Super Mario Bros Lost Levels - An old game which was Super Mario Bros 2 in Japan! Super Mario 64 - An adventure which you have to retreive 120 Power Stars that Bowser stole to beat this game! Mario Party - The first ever Mario Party Game! Donkey Kong Jr Yoshi Cookie Mario Party 2 Super Mario Kart - The First Mario Kart game which you have to try to race to first place on themed courses! Donkey Kong Hockey Donkey Kong Circus Punch Ball Mario Bros Mario's Cement Machine Mario's Bomb Machine Mario Kart 64 - The Second Mario Kart Game! Yoshi's Island - An adventure game where Yoshi takes Baby Mario on missions! Super Mario Bros 3 Dr Mario Tetris Mario Paint Mario and Wario Hotel Mario Paper Mario Yoshi's Story Mario Hoops 3 on 3 - A basketball game which stars Nintendo and Final Fantasy Characters! Super Mario 64 DS- The DS version where there's new minigames to play and you have to retrieve 150 Power Stars! New Super Mario Bros - An adventure game where you have adventures in 8 themed worlds! Mario Golf Mario Tennis Luigi's Mansion - A Halloween themed game which Luigi goes on Spooky Adventures in a Haunted House! Mario Party 4 - The 4th Party Game with 50 minigames! Mario Party DS- The Ds Party Game with 80 Minigames! Mario Party 7- The 7th Party Game which the characters travel to Around The World Stages and the game has 78 minigames! Super Smash Bros - The First Smash Bros game which characters from Mario, Star Fox, Pokemon and others fight on stages! Mario Superstar Baseball - A baseball game where you play baseball games with Mario and Friends in themed stadiums! Super Mario Galaxy - A game which Mario travels to planets of all kinds! Mario Party 5 - The 5th dream themed Party game which has about 70 minigames! Donkey Kong 64 Mario Clash Mario is Missing Mario Teaches Typing - A Typing Program for children on a PC! Mario's Game Gallery - A Computer Program which you play games with Mario including Checkers and Go Fish! Mario's Time Machine Mario Picross Mario Kart DS - The DS version of the Mario Kart Series! Mario Party 9 Mario Tennis Open Street 3 - A basketball game features guest stars, Mario, Luigi and Peach! F-1 Race Donkey Kong Country Mario's Early Years - A SNES game which children can learn letters and numbers with Mario! Super Mario World Super Mario 3D Land- A 3D adventure game just like New Super Mario Bros! Mario Party 8 - The 8th Carnival themed Party game which has 88 minigames! Fortune Street - A Party game which includes Mario and Dragon Quest characters! Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon - The sequel to the original game! New Super Mario Bros 2 - The 3rd New Super Mario Bros Game! New Super Mario Bros U Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix - A game which you dance to Mario songs on a dance mat! Super Mario Land Super Smash Bros Melee - The 2nd Smash Bros game with new modes and different graphics! Super Paper Mario Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games - A game for both Wii and DS which Mario, Sonic and others play events at the Bejjing 2007 Olympic Games Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Mario VS Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis Super Mario Sunshine- A beach themed adventure game Mario Kart: Super Circuit Super Mario Sunshine Mario Kart 8 Paper Mario Sticker Star Mario and Luigi Dream Team Mario Party - Island Tour - A Mario Party game on 3DS. Mario and Sonic at The London 2012 Olympic Games - A Game with 57 events and a story mode on 3DS. More Games Coming Soon! Category:Super Mario